


You’re The Only One That’s Making Me Cum

by Sourstarbursts



Series: My Lesbian Reddie Fics [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourstarbursts/pseuds/Sourstarbursts
Summary: Gender swap au!Richie fucks her bratty subby gf Eddie also they are in love.





	You’re The Only One That’s Making Me Cum

**Author's Note:**

> Love me sum dykes
> 
> Major inspiration from sapphicdaydreams’s fics and also me projecting all my dom fantasies on richie 
> 
> Also i dint want to change their names cuz whenever i read fics like that I’m always like... who t f is rebecca? But eddie and richie are their nicknames

Richie clenched the steering wheel of her Mother’s pickup truck she had let her borrow. She sat there, tapping her foot and clenching her jaw. She was currently the most pissed off AND horny she had ever been in her 18 years of life.

Maybe that was an overstatement, there had been many times where Richie had found herself both fucking pissed off and turned on in her life. That was entirely due to her bratty girlfriend Eddie. 

Eddie was the love of Richie’s life, the fucking apple of her eye if you will. Richie would do anything for her 5’2, pouty lips, curly haired, little ball of rage. Absolutely anything Eddie wanted Richie would do. Eddie and her dumb little fanny packs and short skirts had a spell over Richie.

Richie’s desire to give Eddie everything and anything she wanted stayed consistent when the two started their sexual relationship. Eddie had a very high libido, and Richie was fully content giving her whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. All eddie had to do was give Richie those puppy dog eyes and Richie would drop everything she was doing to tend to her baby girl. Richie couldn’t could on one hand the times Richie would be busy with homework or chores or whatever and eddie would call her up whining about how bad she needed Richie’s fingers inside of her. How richie was the only one who could make her cum like that, how she needed her right then right there. Richie would weakly try to say no, that she was busy and she couldn’t come over. But Eddie would keep whining about how good Richie fucked her, and soon Richie would be biking as fast as she could to sneak into Eddie’s window.

Eddie completely realized how she had Richie wrapped around her finger, and she definitely abused her power. And not even just with sex. When she was bored at movie night with the losers and wanted to go home and have alone snuggles with Richie, all she had to do was bat those pretty eyelashes and say “I wanna be alone with you, cupcake.” And Richie would be making up some excuse why they had to leave right away. 

Eddie loved to tease Richie though. While Richie would do anything Eddie wanted, Eddie liked to see Richie squirm for it. Liked to tease her out in public, bend down in front of Richie so she could see the sheer pink panties she had on. She’d pull lightly at Richie’s hair just how she liked, getting her riled up. She even once started fingering herself next to richie while they were at the movie theater. 

Eddie loved teasing her girlfriend. One, because it was funny seeing her get so red in the face her glasses started to fog up. And two, because Richie fucked her hard and said the nastiest things when she did.

Today had been one of those Tease Richie days, but today Richie felt as if Eddie crossed a line. Today, Eddie used the knowledge of Richie’s stupid unnecessary jealousy to her advantage. 

They had been allowed to pick partners in science today for their upcoming project. Richie smiled as she turned to Eddie sitting next to her, already having an idea on what they’ll do for their project. But, as she began to start discussing their project, Eddie was already standing up. 

“Wh- Eds?” Richie asked.

Eddie ignored her. She sat down next to Tonya Lee, who sat in front of the two of them. 

“Hey, Tonya! Want to work together?” Eddie smiled.

“Sure, Edith!” Tonya said.

Richie was flabbergasted. Eddie briefly glanced over her shoulder at her girlfriend, playfully sticking her tongue out at her. 

Richie’s jaw was still on the ground even when Billie sat down next to her.

“T-trouble in p-p-paradise?” She smirked at her. 

Richie frowned, angry. “Whatever, lets start this stupid thing.”

The whole class richie watched as eddie flirted with Tonya in BROAD DAYLIGHT. She watched as HER Ed’s twiddled her hair around her finger as Tonya talked on about stupid physics. How Eddie complimented Tonya’s lipgloss and asked if she could borrow some. How she applied Tonya's lip gloss while maintaining eye contact with richie, and everyone knows when two girls share lip gloss that's basically indirectly kissing. She watched how Eddie rubbed Tonya’s arm, saying her sweater was sooooo soft. She even watched at the end of class when everyone had to put up their chair on their desks, Eddie said “Ohhhh… sooo strong.” When Tonya put hers on her desk. IT WAS A FUCKING CHAIR! It weighted like five pounds max!

So easy to say Richie was pissed at Eddie right now, but that didn't stop her from driving eddie to her house so they could hang out together.

“Are you mad, baby?” Eddie laughed as she played with the hem of her pleated skirt. 

“I know you’re just trying to piss me off and it's not gonna work.” Richie gritted out. 

“You’re jealous right now, I can tell.” Eddie teased. 

“Why would i be jealous of Tonya Lee?” 

“Cuz she’s hot and could probably fuck me better then you can.” Eddie grinned wickedly. It was a lie, Eddie doesnt think anyone could ever be hotter than her girlfriend. Many people would probably disagree with her, but eddie had an odd specific taste for girls who wear khaki pants and hawiann shirts. None of her friends quiete understood why Richie’s nasely funny voice and big glasses just oozed sex appeal for Eddie, but it did. Oh fuck it did. 

Richie gripped the steering wheel ever harder, knuckles turning white. 

“I don’t know if you’ll still be saying that once we get to my place and I put my strap on.” Richie spat out. 

Oh fuck. Before, Eddie was wet seeing Richie so riled up, but now she felt that heartbeat down there. For Richie’s 18th birthday her and Eddie went to a sex shop and bought their first strap on. Eddie drooled every time Richie brought it out. Richie was indescribably good at using it, Eddie swore she saw stars every time her girlfriend bent her over and fucked her. 

“My parents aren't home either, won't have to cover your mouth when you scream.” Richie smirk at Eddie’s reaction. Eddie’s tough guy persona slowly started fading away the more she thought about Richie fucking her. 

“Y-yeah? I doubt it. Probably won’t even be able to make me c-cum.” Eddie crossed her arms. She crossed her legs as well, trying to get some friction on her throbbing clit.

They were at a stop light currently, stuck in the after school traffic. Richie used this to her advantage, taking one hand off the steering wheel and putting it in between Eddie’s legs. She rubbed her fingers over her cotton panties, feeing the big damp spot on them.

“I could make you cum right here you dumb slut.” Richie said. Eddie’s breath hitches.

“Yeah you want that, baby girl? Want me to rub over your panties until you're crying for me to shove my fingers in your wet little pussy?” Richie asks. Eddie shivers quickly nodding. 

“Yeah? Well you don’t deserve it, whore.” Richie takes her hand away from in between Eddie’s legs. Eddie cries out at the sudden loss of simulation. Richie smirks at this, proud of finally putting her little brat in her place. 

“Please! Please! Need you, Richie! Need you to touch me so bad” Eddie whined. 

“Finger yourself for me, since I can’t even make you cum.” RIchie repeats Eddie’s words back at her. Eddie groans, instantly regretting everything she said earlier.

Eddie slides her panties to the side and puts a finger in, starting at a rough pace, trying to relive her horniness. She soon puts in a second finger, trying to find that sweet spot.

She stares at her girlfriend, the dark look in her eyes that are concentrated on the road, her big hands gripped on the steering wheel. Eddie groans, trying her hardest to find her g spot that somehow only Richie seems to know how to find. She pumps her fingers faster, somehow growing more frustrated then pleasured. Not being able to focus on giving herself pleasure due to her being too focused on wishing her fingers were her girlfriend’s instead.

Frustrated tears start forming in Eddie’s eyes as she whines and moans. Adding a third finger didn't really help at all since all she can think of is wanting her love’s unwavering attention right now.

“R-richie!” She whines, desperate for her girlfriend. “Need you! I need you!” 

Richie keeps her eyes on the road. While that totally wiped part of Richie wants to stop the car and kiss those tears away, Richie finds herself enjoying how desperate her eddie spaghetti is for her right now. How she’s literally crying over how bad she needs her. 

Plus, if Richie looks over to see Eddie right now, she’s pretty sure she’ll crash her mom’s car. 

“Sorry, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t even make you cum, Eds.” Eddie lets out another sob at this.

“I-I-I’m sorry!! Please, Richie! Wanna cum so bad!! Need you to hold me!! Need you to kiss me!! I need you!” Eddie is now full on crying for Richie. 

It’s a good thing they were now pulling into the garage of Richie’s house, if that went on for any longer Eddie might have had an actual meltdown.

Richie pulls Eddie’s hand away. Eddie’s eyes snap open, Richie melts at those big red watering puppy eyes she gave her. 

“You need me to fuck you baby?” Richie smiles softly. Eddie nods, sniffing. 

Richie helps them both out of the car and guides them up stairs to her room, a hand on the small of Eddie’s back. Richie held her hand as they stepped into her room, even though Eddie would have preferred if her girlfriend carried her up :(.

Richie pushes her back onto the bed and leaves to get the strap on from her dresser drawer. Eddie whines at being left alone, even for just a moment. 

When Richie comes back, her pants are discarded and she’s wearing the seven inch light blue dildo on her waist. Eddie’s brain feels fuzzy as she makes impatient grabby hands at her girlfriend. Richie smiles at how cute her Eds is. Bob cut hair messy over Richie’s naruto pillowcase, cheeks beet red and tear stained, skirt shoved up revealing her “Wednesday” underwear. 

Richie undid Eddie’s fanny pack, slid off her polo shirt, unclasped her bra, and slid off her panties. Richie starts sucking on Eddie’s petite breasts. Licking and biting moans out of the small girl underneath her. 

“Inside! Want you inside me!” Eddie whines. 

“Patience, my love. You're not the one in charge here.” Richie bites harder on her nipple, Eddie moans loudly. 

Richie relocates her mouth the Eddie’s lips, licking inside of her mouth. Eddie squirms underneath her, clawing down Richie’s clothed back. While they kiss Richie begins inserting the dildo into Eddie’s sopping opening. 

Eddie lets out a muffled moan. Richie unlocks their lips, wanting to watch her girlfriend’s face as she goes inside.

Richie holds her thighs open as inch by inch she goes in. Eddie’s eyes are wide and mouth is gaping open as Richie begins to slowly fuck her. 

“You like that, baby? You like when I fuck you like this, huh?” Richie smiles. Eddie enthusiastically nods, breathing hard and heavy. 

All of a sudden Richie pulls out. Before Eddie can complain she’s being flipped over. Ass up and face shoved in the pillow. Richie begins fucking her at a brutal pace, just how she likes it. Eddie can feel herself melting into the bed as Richie repeat lay shoves her cock in her pussy. 

Richie grabs a handful of Eddie’s brown curls, pulling her face out of the pillows. Eddie lets out an embarrassing loud moan, mind beginning to slip further and further into that fuzzy brain space where all she can think of it: Richie, Richie, Richie! 

Eddie can feel fresh tears form on her cheeks as Richie alternates from grinding into her as deep as possible, and hard and fast making sure she hits her g spot every thrust.

“You take my dick so well, slut. You were just made for me to fuck, huh?” Eddie tries her best to nod with her hair being gripped by Richie. 

“You’re so good for me baby girl. So good for mommy, huh?” Richie says, almost half jokingly, but she’s surprised when Eddie lets out a loud moan and fucks herself back on the dildo. 

“T-t-touch me, I’m gonna c-cum!” Eddie stutters. Richie smirks, reaching around to rub circles into her clit.

Eddie shoves her face into the pillow, sobbing from the pleasure of Richie playing with her clit and fucking her so hard her legs shake. She’s grabbing onto anything she can touch, going crazy with the feeling of being on the edge.

Eddie begins loudly sobbing, whole body shaking as her orgasm takes over. Richie moans at the sight, fucking Eddie through her orgasm. Richie leans down to hold her shaking form as Eddie cries harder and harder through it.

Richie pulls out and immediately turns Eddie over and wraps her in her arms, holding her crying face to her chest. Richie knows how Eddie has such a hard time coming down from sex like this. Richie remembers one of the first times the two of them had rough sex and after Richie left to get a towel, Eddie cried so hard it made Richie start crying. Eddie would literally not stop crying.

Richie now knows how to handle Eddie coming down now. She knows how crucial it is for Eddie to be cuddled and soothed and made feel loved after they did stuff like this. 

Richie strokes Eddie’s hair. Cooing her cries and trying her best to stop her shaking.

“You were so good, my love. You’re the love of my life, darling. Such a good girl.” Richie whispers as she peppers kisses to her girlfriend’s scalp.

Eddie soon starts calming down and presses herself closer Richie’s hold. 

“S-sorry.” Eddie speaks up finally. Richie furrows her brows.

“For what, baby doll?” She asks.

“Bein’ a brat.” 

Richie laughs. “Well, I like when you’re a brat, brat.” Eddie giggles too. 

“That was really good, sweet cheeks. Thank you.” Eddie sighs, interlocking their fingers. 

“Do you wanna nap?” Richie asks softly.

“No. Wanna eat you out. Numbnuts.” Eddie pokes her girlfriend’s squishy cheek.

“Oh thank fucking god. I kind of have major blue balls right now.” Richie sighs. Eddie rolls her eyes.

“But, can you sit on my face? Kind of really tired and don’t want to move. Plus, like it when I can’t breathe properly.” Eddie winks.

“Deal, spaghetti.” Richie salutes her.

**Author's Note:**

> ...anyways. 
> 
> Might do a part two that’s possibly just fluff idk
> 
> Lmk if any of y’all jerk off 2 this 😩✌🏻


End file.
